Audio amplifiers are used to amplify electronic audio signals from various sources, such as microphones, radio receivers, TV receivers, and generate audio signals sufficient to drive audio speakers, some of which may have very high power requirements. Accordingly, inventors constantly search for improvements, including higher efficiency, lower cost, improved sound quality, and smaller size.
Therefore, a need exists for an audio power amplifier that has a higher efficiency, lower cost, improved sound quality, and smaller size.